Heat transfer relates to the exchange of thermal energy between physical systems, such as between a heated region and an adjacent liquid. With these types of heat transfer systems, as the liquid is heated above its saturation temperature near the heated surface, bubbles are formed and released in the liquid which assists with the heat transfer process. In these systems, when the liquid is stationary the heat transfer occurs through pool boiling and when the liquid is moving the heat transfer occurs through flow boiling. Although these types of systems have generally been capable of producing necessary heat transfer, there continue to be limitations with respect to their performance.